Hook, Line and Sinker
by keeponwarbling
Summary: Sebastian gets pretty bored during his shifts, so he can't help it when he gets excited over the appearance of a painfully attractive dark haired stranger. The downside? The guy has a boyfriend. Not that that's ever stopped Sebastian before. {Filled tumblr prompt}


Sebastian sighed. Two hours until his shift was over, and he could finally be set free of this hell.

It wasn't that he despised his job, exactly. No, he was just... restless. Bored, even.

The thing was, he'd been working in the same coffee shop for over one year, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't slept with half the customer base – including those in relationships.

For instance, George, who was currently hunched in the corner, pretending like he'd never seen Sebastian in his entire life – a married man, two children, one on the way, and really, he did kind of feel for the guy's wife. Still, Sebastian wasn't going to deny it, he was a bit of a promiscuous dick himself. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to get himself into a relationship, but still.

The bell chimed, and Sebastian perked up as the new arrival approached the counter. The guy looked around the same age as him – gelled back black hair, gorgeous hazel brown eyes, and _jesus fucking christ_ , those lips would look amazing wrapped around-

"Hey, can I get two mochas to go, please?" The guy smiled at him, and Sebastian felt as though the wind had been knocked out of his body.

Objectively, Sebastian knew this guy was pretty much sex on a stick, but there was something else – something about him that tied Sebastian's stomach in knots.

"Uhm. Hello? Are you okay?"

Sebastian licked his lips, his eyes darting down to the other boy's lips. _Shit_. "Uh, yeah, sorry," he replied, shaking his head and forcing a small huff of laughter. "Pretty spaced out. It's been a long day. Two mochas?"

Mr sex-on-a-stick nodded, eyebrows raised. He was probably considering bolting from the store, Sebastian figured. Not that he could blame the guy – he would do the same if he was ordering coffee from a spaced out barista. He cleared his throat, "what's your name?"

"It's Blaine," the guy offered, holding out his hand.

"Uhm."

"Oh, uh." Blaine cringed, pulling his hand back. "Shit, sorry. Force of habit."

Surprising even himself, Sebastian barked out a full-bodied laugh, clenching onto his stomach. "Fuck, I-" Shit, did he just swear at a customer? "Uhm, I mean-" He snorted, positively dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, uhm, I think I should maybe just go?"

"Nononono, sorry!" Sebastian straightened, holding his hand out and grasping onto the customer's arm. "I'm sorry! I'll get you your two mochas. It's just- well, you're kind of adorable."

At that, Blaine sucked in a breath, watching Sebastian carefully. "Uhm. I- I have a boyfriend."

Sebastian's stomach plummeted. So the guy was taken – why did that bother him so much, though? It hadn't before. "I don't mind if you don't," Sebastian smirked, feigning nonchalance before moving over to fiddle with the machine, getting Blaine's cups ready, his back turned.

His face fell instantly. Damn, what was it about this guy that was getting under his skin?

Blaine's eyes darted to the door, before focusing back on Sebastian, biting his lip."No, no, I mean- I really care about him. He's outside right now, actually."

Glancing over to the window, Sebastian could see someone waiting outside. Tall guy, dark hair – he couldn't really see much more of him, considering that the guy's back was turned the other way. "Oh. Well, you know – if he ever gets too much, I'll be here."

He returned to the counter, two mochas in hand, Blaine's name written on them both. And because he was a complete dick, he decided to throw caution to the wind, scribbling his phone number at the side of one of the cups, dotting the i with a little heart for added effect. Oh, yes, this ought to be fun. Nothing gave Sebastian more joy than facing down an angry jealous boyfriend.

Blaine blinked, staring at the two differently labelled cups. "Uhm, thanks."

"Don't mention it, killer." Sebastian drawled, tacking on a wink at the end for extra effect.

He frowned as Blaine approached the exit, the figure from outside moving to hold the door open for him. He still couldn't get a good view of the guy – he sighed, figuring that he probably wouldn't have much luck stealing Blaine away, anyway. He really didn't seem like the cheating type.

* * *

Three months on, and Sebastian still thought about the guy constantly.

Fuck, why did bad things happen to good people? Well... reasonably morally corrupt people. Okay, so maybe it was karma.

Whatever it was, Sebastian was internally cursing Blaine and his stupid boyfriend. Why did the guy have to be so damn attractive? Why did he have to saunter into Sebastian's workplace, all slacks, bow tie and suspenders, bewitching Sebastian with his dazzling grin and his perfect face?

He had been practically celibate since. Not by choice, of course. No. But whenever Sebastian took a guy home with him, he couldn't help but imagine Blaine – his lean fingers tangled in his hair, his gorgeous eyes piercing through him, ripping a deep moan from his throat – it was like a god damn obsession.

It wasn't fair. Sebastian didn't do this – he didn't get caught up on one guy. He hit on guys all the time, sometimes successfully, sometimes unsuccessfully. Either way, after he was done with them, he moved on. So why couldn't he move on?

Of course, the guy hadn't been in since. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. After all, Sebastian figured it was his ruthless flirting that had scared the guy away, but considering said guy had a boyfriend (who he wasn't willing to cheat on), and Sebastian was scaring even himself with his feelings, it wouldn't do to be seeing the guy on a daily basis, even if it was for five minutes at the time while he came in to collect coffees for him and his boyfriend.

He couldn't help the leap of his heart, however, as he heard the jangle of the bell over the door and turned to see the very subject of his thoughts shuffling into his coffee shop – eyes darting around until they met with Sebastian's.

Now, this? This was unfamiliar territory. He was used to awkward encounters – one night stands confronting him for sneaking out the next morning, partners of the guys he'd slept with screaming at him from the other side of the counter – he'd even faced down a homophobic dick after a failed attempt at hitting on him (he was closeted, Sebastian was sure – his gaydar was _never_ wrong). But facing someone who, let's face it, had made his way a little deeper into Sebastian's heart in the space of one encounter? This was new.

"Hey, Sebastian." Blaine said, smiling softly at him.

"Uh. Hey, Blaine. I- you know my name?"

"You're wearing a name tag, dumbass." Blaine snorted.

"Right." Sebastian sighed. Was every encounter he had with this guy going to be filled with awkward moments? Nevertheless, he made his way over to the till to take Blaine's order. "Two mochas?"

Quick service, in and out. Sebastian really wasn't up for getting rejected again – not by Blaine.

"Uhm, just one, actually." Blaine replied, pushing his money onto the counter.

"Right, okay. You got it, killer." Sebastian smirked, internally chastising himself – because seriously, what happened to quick service? Had he no fucking willpower?

Perhaps not when it came to Blaine.

Fixing Blaine's cup quickly, he brought the drink over to the guy, sliding it in front of him. Blaine paused, glancing at the cup, then at Sebastian expectantly.

"Don't worry, you have a boyfriend – I took the hint."

"Actually, I- we broke up. About a month ago." Blaine actually smirked at him, pushing the paper cup back towards him. "And, you know- I met this really cute guy a few months ago, and it really is a shame that I never kept his phone number. I wish he'd give it to me again."

Holy fucking shit. Sebastian was fairly certain he had never moved so fast in his entire life – darting to grab the cup from him, scribbling his phone number at the bottom with a shaky hand, adrenaline coursing through him.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Then the little shit had the nerve to actually _wink_ at him. "I'll call you later."

He watched as Blaine approached the door, paper cup in hand, before his voice returned to him. "Hey. I get off at eight. I was- thinking about going to see a movie?" God, he was lame. Still, he knew he didn't just want to take Blaine out, get him drunk, bed him and leave him the next day. No, Sebastian wasn't stupid. He'd never let an ass like that out of his sight.

"Awesome, see you then."

He couldn't erase the stupid grin from his face for the remainder of his shift, no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
